eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Underdepths (Proving Ground)
The Underdepths (Proving Ground) is a solo zone in which you take control of a powerful avatar within the depths of Skyshrine. Entering the Zone Click the portal behind the Proving Grounds Scoreboard . Avatar Combat * In this Proving Ground, you fight as an avatar rather than as your actual toon. * You may select one of two avatars by clicking the appropriate glowing rune in the first room: the Skyshrine Guardian, or the Skyshrine Infiltrator. Avatar Abilities Each avatar begins with five abilities unlocked. As you defeat bosses for the first time, you are granted six more abilities that are the same, regardless of class. In subsequent matches, your keybindings are saved, but the skills do not unlock until the appropriate boss is defeated. Starting Abilities Skyshrine Infiltrator Starting Abilities * Adrenaline Boost: increases attack speed, DPS, and run speed. * Sly Retribution: increases multiple attack chance, crit bonus, attack speed, and has a damage shield component. * Thunderstruck: direct damage (magic). * Poisoned Jolt: direct damage (mental) with a DOT component. * Villainous Siphon: heal with heal over time component. Skyshrine Guardian Starting Abilities * Adrenaline Boost: increases attack speed, DPS, and run speed. * Reflective Devotion: increases multiple attack chance, crit bonus, attack speed, and has a damage shield component. * Righteous Bolts: direct damage (magic). * Shield Rush: ward, debuff, direct damage (magic). * Vengeance: direct damage (mental) with a DOT component. Additional Abilities Additional abilities are unlocked as you defeat bosses: * awards your third temporary buff ability: Veritor's Deadly Round-up. * grants the ability Shed Skin, a self cure. * grants the ability Aherin's Mighty Slam, a strong attack that does increasing damage over time. * grants Strength of Skyshrine, a buff which boosts your abilities, and also allows you to cast while moving. Once you cast it, it stays until canceled. * grants you Kick Up Dust, an Area-Of-Effect attack ability that also increases damage done to the target. * grants you Grounded, a temporary buff that protects you from static storms, which is useful against the final boss, . See the Discussion Page for strategy information. Notes *You must be level 100 to participate in the solo PG. *You are dismounted while there, recast your mount upon leaving. *Some buffs receive an overhead message that they "... have been upgraded and need to be recast". It's not clear what effect this has since this PG is solo and does not use your skills. Rewards * Up to 18 Marks of Glory. Unlike the ranked matches, you may not always receive a reward for every boss defeated, as there are multiple bosses in some checkpoints. You do however still receive the one reward per checkpoint cleared, with a larger reward for defeating the final checkpoint, and a bonus reward for beating the goal time of 15 minutes. Marks of Glory are account-wide and thus accessible by all your characters from your Currency page. Related Quests * A New Kind of Test * A Worthy Competitor See Also * Terrius has posted a strategy and video of Underdepths on the official forums. Category:Proving_Grounds_Instances